Of Masks, Timber, and Gin
by SereneMoon95
Summary: Snow and her Prince decide to host a masquerade ball after two months of peace and tranquility in Storybrooke, Cruella De vil is resurrected and given a second chance but she's not alone this time, August is drawn to a certain blonde goddess who drinks gin...and the rest is history.. R&R
1. Chapter 1

As August fixed his bow tie in front of the bathroom mirror of his room for the nights festivity, the former puppet hums silently a piece of Billie Holiday 'Am I blue?' as he finishes the final touch of his suit.

Tonight was Storybrooke's first masquerade ball hosted by Snow White and her Prince. The Royal couple insisted of doing a masquerade ballin hopes bringing both heroes and villains together, to once in for all bring peace among them.

In other words, giving the villains a second chance for redemption. That or they can deal the savior.

Tonight August was simply dressed in a black and white tuxedo; his mask was a black and white but the white was in his right side and the black on the left, the white on the right swirled to the black side of the mask, very beautiful detailed Geppetto scoffed at his choice of mask since it was only for tonight. But August didn't mind at all, it was worth buying it, after all August only was going to the night festivity was for the free drinks and the ladies.

He was glad he chosen to stay his older self if not he wouldv'e been stuck all night with some boring babysitter who was probably going to tell him to go to bed early while his papa an the others had fun.

But tonight he was going to live, he hoped. As soon as he ready he headed straight down to where his papa was waiting for him already by the entrance of their home nicely dressed as well, mask already on unrecognizable; as both men walked towards the town where the ball was being held, August silently prayed that this was the night he met the _one_.

What he didn't know is that _one_ was already there, not only present but at the bar sipping on her favorite beverage: **Gin**.

xXx

 _' I guess this is what I get for lying too much.'_ August thought as drank his fourth or seventh glass of champagne throughout the festivity. He would occassionally talk to a girl or two but none were interested in him. Yes, he was a puppet made out of wood but for the love of the gods! He was human now !

He sighed heavily when he saw couples dancing in the centre of town; the decorations were exquisite the fairies and the dwarves and the other supporters did an excellent job bringing the town to life.

He grew bored watching the couples on the dance floor and headed straight towards to the open bar which was in front of Granny's diner much to her displeasure. As he ordered a beer, he immediately sat in front of the bar tapping rhythimly to the music.

"Here you go," Said the barman as he placed his beer with caution not wanting to break the bottle.

"Thanks." August simply said giving the man a twenty dollar tip. The man smiled and got his tip and left to attend another person who ordered three beers as well.

"I find beers disgusting darling, gin is much more preferable for nights like this." August turned to his right finding a woman next to him.

Slender, beautiful, goddess, sexy, _ **ravishing**_ he might add.

She was blonde, her hair in waves perfectly, she wore a black sleeveless dress that revealed her cleavege her diamond studded necklace making it impossible to stop staring; the dress was long part of it on her right side side was partially open, seeing most of her slender legs. She wore white jimmy choo shoes that perfectly went with the outfit quite well.

And of course her mask. Though it were her eyes that gave her whole complexion a breath of air; icy blue, the ones that screamed murder in a way. August taken aback by the woman that he forgot to speak; nobody can blame him. The woman was a goddess !

"What happened? Puppy got your tongue?"

"I-I I'm sorry for my rudeness, I've never thought seeing such beauty like yourself being here with a guy you've just met at a outside bar; whilst men out there will fight for your hand for a dance." August cocked his head towards the dance floor and the mysterious woman followed his intentions.

But she just chuckled darkly. "Well they can fight all night long if they want, I won't give in." She simply said sitting quickly next to him in the vacant seat. August grinned at that raising his beer to his lips and drinking.

"Barman another glass of gin please," the woman ordered as soon as she saw the bar man coming towards them.

"Of course." the barman did as he was told as he grab a bottle of gin and took out a small glass, he immediately took the contents to her and poured her her drink. "Leave the bottle will you darling?" she said in a sensual way, which made August's hairs from his arms go up.

"Gin has never been my preferable drink as well. unless added with whisky." August implied as soon as the woman drowned her beverage in a second.

"Very true, but I'm used to gin anyways." she said rising the bottle and pouring the second shot.

Five minutes passed by, and the sounds of laughter and music filled the town with warmth and security at last. He recognized immediately Emma and Captain Hook in the dance floor whilst her parents and Regina and Robin Hood were at a table eating their dinner; the couples would time to time watch as the two lovebirds dance, especially Charming.

August felt happy his best friend finally had someone by her side, and also her family as well. Though a complicated family but she finally found home. That even though the twist and turns she had face along the years she was finally happy. Of course in the begining he had a thing for her but she was his friend and thats all that mattered right now.

"You looking a little green there Scruffy Mcscruff." August jumped a little by the woman's voice startled him waking him from his longing gaze to the couple. He turned around to face the mystery woman smirking and with a drink in hand.

"Hmmm, then perhaps a certain maiden like a maiden like yourself can heal me." he winked at her only to receive a small laugh.

"I'm no doctor or nurse so I suggest Dr. Whale. He's right over there flirting with the she-wolf."

 _'Figures'_ August shook his head and chuckled as he took a swig from his beer. As the music slowed and the couples headed towards their tables to either drink, eat, or socialise, August took the oppurtinity to drown the remaining contents of his beer and placing the empty bottle down with another bill, even though the drinks were free.

"May I have this dance m'lady?"

Startled with the sudden question, the beautiful lady behind the mask looked at him eyes widely as a deer caught in headlights. Then all of a sudden she began to laugh.

"I don't that'll be wise." she said.

"And why is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"For starter's I don't know your name, I don't dance with strangers." She took another shot of gin and placed the glass down next to the bottle; usually she would refill her glass but something told her she would regret it.

"August W. Booth at your service ." He bowedtowards her. The puppet hero. It all made sense De vil opened her mouth then closed it, her heart began to beat faster like a drum. Of all people she had toran into, Cruella wanted was to make an excuse and make a run for it; but unfortunately for her, she worefour inch heels plus she had a few drinks it would be a total disaster.

And public humiliation was not in her agenda that evening.

"The pleasure is all mine August." she said in a low voice with a sickingly smile she was forced to wear

"And your's?"

"I don't its wise to introduce myself just yet."

"Oh? And whyis that m'lady, waiting till midnight to reveal who you really are?" he said curiously.

"No, I'll probably scare you off like I do to children."

August didn't mean to, but he broke into hysteric of laughter his booming voice could be heard in New York. Seeing as though she was serious, and people were staring at him; he calmed down.

"Come on it's not like yoursome inhuman beast."

"Many fear me and wisely so." she confessed.

"If that's the case I wouldn't mind a dance with you still, it's a beautiful night, a great time to live now and die tomorrow."

"Be careful whatyou wish for darling."shesmirked as she stood from her chair leaving her purse next to her bottle and glass. "Some wishes do come true."

August grinned at her mischievously. "Then perhaps tonight I'll enjoy a dance with an angel."

Cruella chuckled at his commment and shook her head. "Have you ever danced with a devil before?" she asked raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hips.

"No I have not."

"Good. Now run along, I'm pretty sure there's a damsel in distress in this awful party who''s dying to try a piece of _**timber.**_ "

She knew! But how did she know...

"Your Pinocchio Geppeto's son, I know darling. Besides this is a small town, secrets will unfold on way or another sadly." Cruella shrugged. August just smiled at the beauty in front of him; both beautiful and mysterious though there was something familiar about her that he couldn't point out...

"Devil or angel, hero or villain, I will still dance with you."

A moment of silent passed by, eventually Cruella gave in much to her dismay. As they headed towards the dance floor and music still playing from Emma's phone which was plugged to a speaker.

Bodies close but not too close, one hand on her waist whilst the other holds her hand; her hand intwined with his the other to his shoulder, their eyes meet, blue agaisnt blue. One warm and welcoming the other insecured and lost.

As they dance away with the rhythm of the music; Cruella breaks her gaze from his and bury's her face agaisnt his shoulder, letting him being the one to lead the dance. August lets his mind wander for a bit and dreams of them in the open fields of the enchanted forest insead of Storybrooke, a plethora of flowers surrounding them instead of people; thinking of no more curses or death.

Cruella looked at him once more, he was brave she gave him that, it was a good thing she didn't reveal who she really was; she could imagine the shock and horror of his face if told him the truth.

xXx

It was almost midnight, and August and Cruella would share bits of their stories to each other, but even so they didn't realised they opened a little by little their hearts.

At the strike of twelve ending the festivity, the former two-toned haired woman jumped from her seat receiving a text from Lilith ot Lily to hurry up.

' _UGH I told that girl to look after Lilac_!' fear flashed into her knowing that her youngest child was alone in the Dark ones cabin in the middle of the woods; Cruella was stopped abrutly by August who grabbed her by the wrist gently. As he did so he took off his mask to reveal that he was really the wooden puppet.

"Is something the matter?"he asked worriedly.

"I have to go now. Look it's been fun but I have a issue to take care of." with that she yanked her hand away from and imerged with the dozen of people who heading towards their home with their loved one, and in the process removing her mask so that he won'nt recognize her and most importantly follow her.

But that didn't stop August, he wanted to know who she was. There was something familiarly strange about her as if he knew her already before tonight. So he followed behind chasing after the beauty behind the mask; but did not prevail.

The residents of Storybooke made it impossible to look for her; but luckily he found her mask. As he reached out for it before anyone could break it he vowed from that moment that he will find his Cinderella.

Oh the irony.

But until then, he will dream of him and the beauty dancing with the scent of gin.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruella watched closely as her daughter slept soundlessly, the animal witch was not pleased with Lily for not watching over Anne while she was at the masquerade ball, then again she doesn't blame her, she in fact abandonded her in the woods to die in the first place. Even though she is protected all thanks to the protection spell around the cabin; Cruella never liked the idea of magic being the solution to everything.

The fur loving woman moved from the arm chair she was sitting and immdiately removed her heels to go to the bed where she and her daughter were sharing for the time being; she didn't change her outfit but did not care, it was only one-fourty five in the morning when she got to the cabin after the masquarade ball was finished, she could've come sooner but dealing with a very drunk Author was more difficult than having to persuade him to give her back the ability to kill again.

She gently stroked a piece of hair out her daughter's face, she couldn't believe that her daughter was the spitting image of herself minus the fact she had brown eyes like her father; but everything else she had inherited from her mother.

Cruella embraced the darkness but didn't want the same fate be bestowed upon her child, once you go in there's no going back. To some were lucky to out of the clutchess of dakrness, she doesn't know if she'll be able to be free. Only time will tell.

She gently placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, she wasn't mother material much less a sober one; but what mattered the most was that she was living in a place where she can freely be herself, no limitations.

"Good night Lilac," Cruella whsipered even though it was morning. "we got long day ahead of us my darling." and with that she laid down and fell asleep when she closed her eyes. But she wondered if a certain puppet would still wanted to know who she is?

xXx

Sunday afternoons in Storybrooke usually were a little nosy but since the festivity was held the night prior, the town looked like a ghost town with a few exceptions of people doing their daily bussinesses. Granny's diner was much slower that day, which helped a lot for Cruella. She and her daughter were having their lunch together; both mother and child from time to time they would smile at each other.

"Do you like your sandwhich Anne?"

"Yes Mommy," she said with a smile on her face. Cruella never admitted out loud nor she wouldn't admit it, but ever since she and her daughter were re-united once again after being brought back from the dead, she felt a little happy when she was around with her little flower.

She felt as though her daughter could be the key to drive all her darkness away.

"That's good my darling," she smiled back a little "after this we can head over to the park for just a while ok?

"I thought we was going to see Grandpa Gold," She said a little disappointed yet at the same time thrilled.

"Grandpa Gold is busy today," she explained. Even though he's practically busy every day Cruella thought to herself urging not to roll her eyes. "But we'll have lots of fun ! on the swings, play hide and seek, what ever you want to do." she hoped the park was vacant by the time they arrived there.

If anyone were to find out Cruella De vil playing at the park with her daughter was surely to receive hell. Even if she couldn't kill anymore she was still dangerous.

"Ok." Anne said with a sad smile. She loved 'Grandpa Gold' he'd always do magic tricks when ever she stood over his shop or house when ever her mother left with her 'Aunt's'. She felt safe around him and her mother, because they both had magic to protect her, like her aunt's as well.

When they finished their lunch and was ready to leave, the animal witch didn't hear the jingle of the bell signaling a new customer coming in and didn't see the person, both of them bumped into each other by only by their shoulders bumping.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am I di-"

"Watch were your going will ya?" she said glaring dangerously at the person, cutting the person off. But immediately stood still when she noticed the person was no other than the wooden puppet she danced with the night prior.

'Merde merde merde!' she cursed in her thoughts trying not to speak them out loud in front of Anne.

"I do apoligize ma'am I wasn't looking where I was going," he said again noticing her silence.

Cruella's mouth opened and closed like a fish, she could feel her cheeks burning, either of embarrassment and being flustered of the situation she was in. She literally had no words to say!

'Oh for Fur's sake woman ! Snap out of it.' She mentally kicked herself.

"Mommy can we go before the dark?"Anne tugged her mother's coat sleeve desperately trying to get her attention. Did I mention she was afraid of the dark?

"O-o-of course my darling," she nodded straight to August accepting the apology and silently thanking her daughter from saving her.

Not before they left, August caught a small whiff of the perfume that the lady was wearing. She smelled exactly as the mysterious beauty he danced with ! Before he could go any further and follow the woman and child, Granny had called for him.

"August your usual!" Stopping from moving further he turned around and shrugged.

'There's probably a lot of women wearing lilac perfume.' he shrugged and went to the counter and sat down to drink his coffee.

As he did so he took out his phone and went to his photos, there he looked very hard into the mask of the woman he danced with.

"I will find you," he chuckled to himself hoping the Charming's weren't behind him. "And I will find out who you really are !" he placed his phone back into his jacket and finished his drink. Placing his money on the counter, he left the diner and went towards the one person every one in town feared; even though there are other's who could help him.

'A little darkness doesn't scare me.' the former puppet boy sighed heavily. But what scared him the most of losing the people he loved and their trust. But he was an adult, it was his descision, that's why he bravely went towards Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker, knowing that the dark one resided there.

xXx

Cruella was relieved when there was no one but her and her daughter alone at the park, she did indeed play with her, but five minutes later she was sitting down at the park bench watching her daughter have a good time.

"Just be careful alright darling?"

"Yes Mommy I will !" Anne said gleefully chasing a few butterfly's that were flying around. The blonde watched closely at every movement her child moved and smiled a bit, perhaps it was because she was finally alive again with Anne by her side or just the fact she was just mad.

She didn't know the reason; but was content with her life right now. That all shattered in a few minutes when she recieved a text from Gold

 _''Seems to me dearie, you have an admirer''_ she frowned at this and wrote:

'' _Isaac can keep waiting for me to surrender at his feet, it's not going to happen.''_ She really hated that man.

 _'' It's not that so called of an Author who's the admirer my dear Queen of Darkness, no, surprisingly it is the man child we held captive so long ago.''_

At first she had to make sure her heart was pounding making sure she was still alive; she began to shake almost dropping her phone in the process.

'' _Your bluffing.''_ she wrote back after a minute or two of recollection _._

 _''I'm not,''_ He was right one thing about: he doesn't play around or bluff _''Consider yoursel lucky I didn't expose who you were when he showed me a picture of your mask, the mask you left behind dearie.''_ She could just picture his smirk right now, a smirk she wanted to rip out.

 _'' This is a small town,''_ He continued to write _, "He'll find out who you are sooner or later."_

Rumplestilskin was right, like most times. Storybrooke wasn't just no ordinary quaint town like the others; but full of magical beings it's a miracle he hadn't given him a location spell. Speaking of which... 

_''If you dare crocodille give him a location spell I would personally make your life a living nightmare.''_

 _"Your threats don't hurt me dearie, you can't even hurt a fly as we both know.''_ Cruella gritted her teeth. _'' He only came to ask me if I knew to whom it belonged to which I simply said 'no'. As I said earlier it'll be matter of time until he finds who his mystery woman is.''_

Cruella glanced over to where her daughter was, reliefed that she was on the grass looking up to the sky making funny noises whilst trying to make out the shapes of the clouds. She immediately turned off her phone not caring if some one called/texted her, she would check it later right now all that mattered just time with her child.

By the time they went back to the cabin, just in time for dinner, Anne went straight to her 'Aunt' Ursula and began telling her about what she and mommy did.

'' _He'll probably forget about me_ ,'' Cruella thought hopefully " _He's made out of wood, and wood gets burned when playing with fire.''_


End file.
